


False Reds

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Loki makes beautiful things.





	False Reds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

Colin designs everything, because letting her touch the house means losing control. Their bedroom is red with satin sheets and plush carpets. Loki makes everything beautiful for her.

What matters are the threats underneath. Michele runs her hands over her filmy negligee, cocking her hip. The carpet does more than tickle bare feet. She can hear a quiet crackle, promising ruin. 

For now, all she gets is tickling. Colin leans back on his mountain of pillows, smirking as she pads towards him. The walls are false reds, because he adds sprinkles of white, yellow and orange. 

Loki makes beautiful things.


End file.
